Conventional chassis come in a variety of different models. For example, some chassis use Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) to communicate with devices, while other chassis use Non-Volatile Memory Express over Fabrics (NVMeoF) to communicate with devices. Different models of chassis may require different models of devices designed to interoperate with those models. As a consequence, device manufacturers need to provide different models of devices. In addition, data centers that use those different models of chassis have to keep spare parts of the different devices in case of device failures, which means the data centers need to keep more spare parts than they might otherwise like to stock.
A need remains for a way for to reduce the number of device types produced by manufacturers and stocked by data centers.